The Fugitive - Part One
by Becci Wooster
Summary: What happened all those years ago?


**

The Fugitive

**  
_Part One - Hold On_  
By Becci Wooster

**Disclaimer -** Don't own the people or the places...well, some of the people, and some of the places...you know the regulars. The title is taken from a song by Sarah Mc Lachlan, a stunning vocalist who hasn't had the success she deserves here in the UK. I'm a non profit making organisation, but if you would like to make a donation, please make cheques payable to Rebecca Wooster, OK?

**Thanks to -** Cole Williams, for giving me this idea. And to the writers on the real show for the excellent episode shown here in the UK the oher week, Full Moon Rising. It left me speechless.

**Need To Know -** Read the epilogue. This part tells the story of what happened. Later parts will tell what happens when Joey and Dawson are discovered back in Capeside.

Joey was nervous. It was only a week after graduation, yet in that week, her life had changed beyond recognition. Her future was altered, and now she had to tell the people she respected most in the whole world that she had let them down. Dawson was sat beside her, and he squeezed her hand in support. She felt only marginally better. They were sat in the living room of the Leerys, with Mr. and Mrs. Leery, Bessie and Bodie. And Dawson and Joey had a special announcement to make. One that they knew would be made one day, but neither had ever dreamt that it would be so soon.

"What is it, darling?" Gail asked her son.

"Well, I don't know how to do this...groundwork or straight in for the kill?" Dawson mumbled. Joey took a deep breath.

"Guys?" Dawson asked his parents nervously. "So?"

"Dawson...Joey...what the hell do you mean that Joey's pregnant?" Mitch asked angrily. Dawson looked at Joey worriedly. This was the reaction she'd been expecting. He'd thought differently - that his parents would support them.

"It's not like it was planned or anything," Dawson clarified.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Gail asked, finding her voice.

"We're keeping it," Joey answered, reaching once more for Dawson's hand.

"The same way you did," Joey replied. she had prepared herself for this confrontation. she knew that no matter what, she was keeping the baby. she had known since she had found out about it. Dawson had agreed after a few hours of analysis.

"Oh, that's it. Bring up my story. But listen, Joey. I didn't have the opportunities that you do. I wasn't accepted into a college like Columbia. I had you to look after. that's the difference. I wasn't wasting my life by becoming a mother."

"So that's it? No college? You're just gonna stay here and raise your kiddies?" Gail asked. 

"No! We'll still get to college somehow. It's just not gonna be how we planned it," Joey explained, running her hands through her hair.

"I can't believe this. You have so muhc potential, and you're just gonna waste it?" Bessie asked, exasperated.

"Have you considered the alternatives?" Mitch asked, trying to be more supportive.

"There's no way that we're killing our child. What reason have we got? We love each other, and we will love this baby. Not every married couple can boast that, even at twice our age," Dawson said.

"Not necessarialy abortion," Mitch argued. "What about adoption?"

"How can you suggest we give our child up?" Joey said, shocked. 

"I know you feel you love each other now," Gail approached them, "but in five years? Ten? Having a child is forever. And at eighteen, how can you possibly be sure that you're gonna stay together for the rest of your lives? You're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"So that's your problem? That we're not married?" Dawson asked.

"No. I don't object to that at all. I think that you two shouldn't be tied to each other at such a young age. And that's what a baby or marriage would do," Bodie explained.

"So you want us to be completely free, and my parents want us to be married and in college before thinkning about children?" Dawson asked. "Well, that mkaes sense. And since neither scenario's gonna happen, why don't we go the whole hog?" Bessie opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Dawson reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small jewellery box, and went down on one knee. His parents and Joey's family watched in stunned silence as he proposed, and she accepted, tears of joy falling down her cheeks. He slid the ring onto her finger, and they kissed.

"Dawson? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mitch demanded. "You can't get married at eighteen!"

"The law says I can Dad."

"I don't care about the law. You're far too young. I won't give my blessing to you two getting married on the spur of the moment," Mitch pointed out.

"I'm not looking for your blessing. And this isn't on the spur of the moment. I've had that ring for months." 

"If you want to live under my roof, you'll abandon all these plans," Bessie said to Joey. 

"Then I'll move out," Joey announced. 

"You'e not welcome here. Not to live together under my roof," Mitch warned. Joey looked at Dawson. He held out his hand to her, and she took it. He led her out of the room.

"Whare do you think you're going?" Gail called.

"Away. You'll not hear from us again," Dawson called. The door slammed behind them, and Gail sat back down on the sofa.

"What have we done?" Bessie asked, and began to cry.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So? Violent reaction, eh? But I had to get it to a point where they would leave. Look out for the next part, coming soon!

Becci Wooster

Becci.Wooster@btinternet.com

26th April 1999 


End file.
